Edward Cullen's Past Arianna
by ariannamasencullen
Summary: Edward thought that he left his past behind long ago, but the memory of his sister, Arianna, still haunts him. He is certain that only her memory is out to find him, but is his pain strong enough to bring the origional back?
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, if I was, I would have marched to the U.S. president and requested that everybody must read Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn/Midnight Sun/Forever Dawn/The Host and that I conquer the world. Also, Bella would be called Alice after me and Alice would be called, well, whatever.  
I don't own them, no matter how jealous I am of Bella.**

**Author's Note: Arianna is based on the way I look and _only_ the way I look, I am not a complete nut job(well not in the way that she is, lol.)**

**Author on her knees begging: PLEASE will you RR! Reveiw please! I wouls also like to thank my external beta reader, wolfie, who is an amazing friend. I am on SFF world, so if you are a Twilight fanatic or you ship MC send me a message, my username is ariannacullen. My straight jacket is black with rainbow polka. If you are jennistar or ollie or any other friends of wolfie, then I will be coming to SFF world soon, I am a newbie who is charge of wolfie's navy(babybel's who have enslaved bon bons, they sail upon rubber ducks) TOGETHER WE WILL DEFEAT THE NAMELESS ONE!**

**Memories**

The letter stored at the back of my closet always brought back painful memories, the kind that I could bear only if I were next to Bella, holding her delicate hand whilst fighting the tears that I was unable to muster. I never knew what became of Arianna; I never discovered any record of her existence after she left, nor did I find anyone else who reminded me of her, no one who could make me smile like she could. I don't think that even Bella could fill me with joy like my sister could, although she comes very close. I can still remember Arianna, her bronze hair that was a few shades darker than mine, her long pale fingers that slid along the keys of the piano as though she was stroking a silk garment before gently tapping the brooch that held it together. It was her piano that stood in our living room, the only possession that she owned, her memorial.

I could hear Charlie's thoughts from miles away, after spending so much time in close proximity to him, and I could tune out his thoughts with only the slightest amount of concentration. He didn't want to see my car today. I could still visit, but my car could not be seen on his driveway. I would simply park around the car around the corner and walk.

As I walked past the rows of houses, I could see a large billboard nailed to the ground around 20 metres past the turning towards Bella's house. As I walked towards it I could see the large letters, which were painted so roughly that I was sure that the paint would go through to the other side of the board, spelling out that name, her name, Arianna. The last words that Arianna wrote rung in my head:

_Please ensure that Edward learns my gift, for I will never rest until I am certain that he has completed the journey and I don't care if he has to follow me to get there. Tell this to Edward: Look for my name, and I will be found shortly afterwards._

_Arianna; _if only this sign had been here ninety years ago, I could have looked for her, but she was long dead and it was unnecessary for me to pain myself looking for her. Sighing, I continued onto Bella's house. When I rung the bell, I could see Bella through Charlie's eyes, rushing towards the door with a massive grin on her face. After straightening herself up, she opened the door and flung her arms round me. Her warmth was something that should be treasured, preserved; to think that in a few weeks that would be taken from her was frightening. Charlie was, as usual, grumpy. 'Grumpy' was an understatement, he loathed me for ruining Bella's chances with Jacob. It was always hard to keep a straight face when he thought like that. After exchanging greetings with Charlie, more out of courtesy than actual pleasure to see him, Bella rushed me up to her room. She seemed to see through my pretences and pointedly asked if I was okay. 'I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind,' I said, loath to make her worried. An amused smile flashed across her face, but was quickly replaced with increasing anxiety,  
'Well, you could start by telling me what exactly what's on your mind,' she said determinedly. I was glad that she spoke her mind, it made the silent world of her brain so much more bearable. I sighed; she wouldn't understand, but what choice did I have? I had vowed to never lie to her, my past lies had caused her so much pain last September... I closed my eyes and unwillingly began to explain.


	2. Greetings

**Greetings**

'Alice!' I was exultant to see her! That was putting it lightly, for it had been so many years since I had seen my best friend. 'Alice, it's so good to see you! I thought I would never see you again!' Alice stared at me, her expression confused. Why was it confused? 'Alice, it's me, your best friend? Arianna?' She didn't seem to recognise me. I hadn't changed much, but I guess if you lose contact with someone for ninety years, you tend to forget their face.  
'I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. Who are you exactly?' Alice hadn't changed much either, but her expression was something that I had never seen before. I couldn't tell whether it was bewilderment, or fear.


End file.
